Forgiveness
by Yuxume
Summary: Going back home from a visit to Grandpa Bartholomew, Hope and Lightning stop by a toy store to pick out their son's first stuffed animal. There, Hope unexpectedly runs into an old... "acquaintance." Sort of OC involved. It's not my OC, just my OC name.


This story takes place three years after the main plotline of Final Fantasy XIII, and six years before New Dreams.

* * *

><p>"It's about time for us to go, Dad." Hope hoisted his son up, putting a hand underneath him to support the child. "Okay, Aidan, say goodbye to Grandpa, now. We're gonna go home."<p>

The child had just been born a few months ago, and had not yet learned how to speak. Rusty colored fuzz covered his head, and he gazed in wonderment at everything that moved. Aidan stared at his father for a moment, hands in his open mouth, before turning to Bartholomew, appraising him with green eyes. Taking his fingers from his mouth, he waved them wildly at his grandfather, making loud baby noises of incoherent speech.

Bartholomew, in truth, disapproved of his young son's early parenthood. It was true that Hope and Lightning had not engaged in _that _way, it was an accident, yet Hope was only seventeen and already had a _son_. Even so, Hope's father couldn't help but smile and pat his new grandson on the head as he bid him farewell.

"Good-bye, D-Dad…" Lightning murmured awkwardly as the man gave her a hug and she returned it. She was unused to calling Mr. Estheim "Dad." Bartholomew, upon their visit, had insisted that, now that Aidan was his grandchild, Light had to call him that, though the two weren't really married yet. After the embrace, she took Aidan from Hope so he could give his father a hug, as well.

"Dad, I know it's sudden… But, we'll be fine, okay? We've been pulling through so far, and we've been through a lot, anyways…" Bartholomew pulled back from the hug and clasped Hope on the shoulder.

"…I know, Hope. Aidan would excite Nora, no matter what. It's okay. Have a safe trip, now." Bartholomew waved after Lightning and Nora as they walked towards the main city, and away from the Estheim estate.

"…Hope, I'm still worried about him. He lives all by himself in that house. It's not good for a man his age." Lightning murmured, tugging at Aidan's arm to stop him from sucking on his fingers again.

"Light, I've told you before, I _tried_ to get him to live with us… He probably still grieves for Mom, though. He doesn't _want _to leave that house. And he's healthy, too. We'll just make sure to visit him often. My dad's pretty stubborn."

They continued walking, now in the main streets of Palumpolum, heading towards the metro bus that would take them back home. On the way, though, they passed a toy store, and Aidan's eyes fell on the colorful display. He whimpered and reached his small, chubby hands towards the door. Lightning shook her head.

"No, Aidan, it's getting late. Look, the sun's setting, we have to get back home." She started to move on, but the little boy began to cry, wailing as he was taken further from his destination.

After thinking a moment, Hope tapped Lightning on her cheek. It wasn't much of a problem, really, since he was already taller than her. "Light, c'mon. Aidan doesn't have a stuffed animal, yet. All he has is that rattle, and I don't think he likes it."

She was about to protest, before Hope grinned and gave a teasing, "C'mon." Lightning sighed. "Fine. But just _one_ stuffed animal. No action figures."

A playful gasp sounded. "Not even a toy _sword_? He'll wanna be just like his mom!"

"No."

A small, mechanic _ping-pong_ sounded inside the shop as Hope pushed the door open. "Hello?" He called. It seemed deserted, but then a voice called, "Just a moment!"

"I'm going to let Aidan just walk around and see what he wants." Lightning walked to the aisle filled with stuffed toys, carefully avoiding the shelves with action figures stacked neatly in rows, their labels blaring out colorful names.

Hope remained by the counter, examining the rows of candy in bright wrappers in the display case. The cashier worker rushed out of the back room, pushing aside a curtain that fell over the entrance, and hurried to the counter. "I'm sorry! I was just seeing if… O-Oh my gosh! Y-You…!"

The white-haired teenager looked up, confused, and found himself looking into an astonished face that seemed very, very familiar… Who was she? He straightened. "Sorry, but… Do I know…" He gasped, a sudden flashback popping into his mind.

* * *

><p><em>He stood beside Snow, his fourteen year old self still feeling hatred towards the man he had now come to think of as his old friend. They gazed at a group of ordinary citizens being watched over by a PSICOM guard. A young girl stood beside her mother in the center of the crowd, arms cradling a green bunny doll that resembled Carbuncle. Hope recognized it as a souvenir from Nautilus. The girl's hair, so blonde it was almost white, was half pulled back into a high ponytail, the rest of the hair falling about her shoulders. She, out of the whole group, was the first to notice Snow and Hope watching them.<em>

_She had been frightened of him. He could remember that she had been separated from her mother, huddled in a corner as he and Snow passed by. Snow hadn't seen her, but Hope heard his own voice calling faintly within the memory. "You okay…?" The girl pulled herself backwards, away from him as an angry mob screamed and insulted the two l'Cie._

* * *

><p>"You! I know you!" Hope exclaimed. He suddenly felt extremely awkward, remembering that she had pushed him in pure fear in order to get away from him. The girl was older now and had lost much of the baby fat she had had when Hope had last seen her. Her hair was still in the same hairstyle, though.<p>

"Yes… It's me. Um… Well. May I help you?" The girl must've been only about eleven. Surely she didn't own the store, and wasn't she too young to be looking for a part time job?

"Uh, no, I'm just waiting for my son to pick a toy…" Hope explained, awkwardly toying with a packet of Sour Chocobo Candies, small sour gummy snacks shaped like Chocobos that he and Aidan shared a love for.

"You're _son?_ You must be only like… Sixteen!" The girl sat down in the stool, and leaned against the wall, looking at him in mild shock.

"Er, well, I'm seventeen… And he's only a few months old." Hope scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "You aren't working part time, are you?"

"Oh, I see… No, I'm not. My mom owns this store. I always help with the business." The girl swung her feet, before adding, "Uh… I'm Marie, by the way. And you?"

"I'm Hope." He told her before Lightning came around the corner of the shelves holding a stuffed horse that was about the same size as Aidan, who was babbling happily and making grabby hands at the toy.

"He wants this. Even though he can't even carry it." Lightning declared, placing it on the counter as she handed over a ten and a five dollar bill. "I'm sorry, I don't have change…"

Marie sat up. "Oh, no, it's fine. Here, let me put it in a bag for you." Putting the toy in the bag labeled "M and M's Toys," she gave the bag to Hope, who thanked her, putting the Sour Chocobo Candies back onto the shelf where he had found them, with some regret.

As Hope was leaving the store, though, with Lightning in front of him, Marie suddenly stood up. "Hope." She called. The silver-haired teen turned towards the younger girl. "Here." She leaned over the counter, and gave him a second bag. Curiously, the boy took it and looked inside. He let out a small sound of "Ohh..." before lifting out a worn, old green rabbit plushie. It was clear that it had been cared for with great love. Another flashback slammed into his mind, demanding to be remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Hope picked himself off the ground, having landed flat on his rear after being pushed to the ground by the girl, the younger Marie, and brushed himself off. He looked down. The girl... She had left her stuffed animal behind, that green rabbit looking thing. Hope looked over at the girl, who was embracing her mother, tears of fright coursing down her cheeks. After he had touched it... Would she even want it anymore? Would she keep it? Would she even... touch it?<em>

_He hesitantly plucked up the forlorn toy, and placed it on the huge chunk of metal that Snow had shot down with magic to block the mob's path. "...I'm sorry." He mumbled, before turning and running off, leaving the crowd in a dazed and confused silence._

* * *

><p>Hope looked up at Marie. "...Is this... Is this okay?" After a pause, the girl nodded vigorously.<p>

"H-Hope... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

He understood, and smiled. "Thanks for everything." He replied, before exiting, the door closing with yet another _ping-pong._

On the bus, Light sat down in an empty seat, giving her fiancé a quizzical look. "What was she apologizing for, Hope? And why'd she give you an extra gift?"

Hope chuckled, sitting next to her and taking Aidan and his new toy horse from her, putting him on his lap. "It's a looooong story," he replied, putting a huge emphasis on the "long" part. "It's all the way back when we were still on the adventure."

"Tell me," Light said, a little sleepily as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We have time."

* * *

><p>I was sad because they didn't show her after the event in Palumpolum. :( I also made up her name. Don't kill me, pleaseee~ xD<p>

The italics that are separated from the other parts of the story are Hope's memories, in case you didn't know.

And this is the backstory to Vanille's toy that she carries around in New Dreams, my other fanfic. Because Aidan already has the toy horse, Hope holds onto the bunny doll and gives it to his daughter later on.

Thanks to AssasinZAssasin for giving me some advice on this. ^^


End file.
